what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta
Violetta is a Disney Channel show. It was set and filmed in Argentina. It had three successful seasons. The show stopped because the protagonist, Martina Stoesssel (Violetta), had signed a contract for a music career. Season 1 Season 1 was about Violetta Castillo (Martina Stoessel) who attended an elite music school called Studio 21 behind her father, Germán Castillo (Diego Ramos)'s back. Violetta's best friends are Francesca Caviglia (Lodovica Comello), Camila Torres (Candelaria Molfese) and Maxi Ponte (Facundo Gambandé) and her main enemies are Ludmila Ferro (Mercedes Lambre) and Natalia Vidal (Alba Rico). Upon her arrival to Buenos Aires, she meets Tomás Heredia (Pablo Espinosa) and falls in love. She later meets León Vargas (Jorge Blanco) and falls in love. Towards the end, she finds out she has an aunt and is desperate to meet her, but it turns out to be her tutor, Angie Carrara (Clara Alonso). Season 2 A new boy Diego Hernández (Diego Domínguez Llort) arrives in Buenos Aires. He is in love with Violetta, well acting to be in love with her. Violetta falls in love with Diego but to have a relationship with him, she must get over her feelings for León, who now has a girlfriend called Lara. Studio 21 is also renamed Studio On Beat. Season 3 French boy, Clemont Galan (Damien Lauretta) joins Studio On Beat, but undercover as Alex. Beto Benvenuto (Pablo Sultani) gets a new assistant called Gery (Macarena Miguel), who seems to be in love with León, who suffered from falling off his motorbike on a motorcross track. Characters Season 1 In order of appearance in the main titles. *Diego Ramos as Germán Castillo *Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo *Pablo Espinosa as Tomás Heredia *Jorge Blanco as León Vargas *Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro *Nicolás Garnier as Andrés Calixto *Alba Rico as Natalia Vidal *Lodovica Comello as Francesca Caviglia *Candelaria Molfese as Camila Torres *Simone Lijoi as Luca Caviglia (absent for 2 episodes in part 1) *Samuel Nascimento as Broduey (absent for 41 episodes/only in part 2) *Rodrigo Viella as Napo/Napoleon (absent for 5 episodes) *Artur Logunov as Braco *Clara Alonso as Angie Carrara *Florencia Benítez as Jade LaFontaine *Joquían Berthold as Matías Lafontaine *Mirta Wons as Olga Peña *Alfredo Allende as Lisandro Ramallo *Rodrigo Pedreira as Gregorio Casal *Pablo Sultani as Beto Benvenuto *Ezequiel Rodríguez as Pablo Galindo *Alberto Fernández de Rosa as Antonio Fernández Season 2 In order of appearance in the main titles *Diego Ramos as Germán Castillo *Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo/Roxy (secret identity) *Jorge Blanco as León Vargas *Diego Domínguez as Diego Hernández *Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro *Nicolás Garnier as Andrés Calixto *Alba Rico as Natalia Vidal *Lodovica Comello as Francesca Caviglia/Faustita Rigoglio (secret identity) *Candelaria Molfese as Camila Torres *Facundo Gambandé as Maxi Ponte *Samuel Nascimento as Broduey *Xabiani Ponce de León as Marco Tavelli (absent for 2 episodes) *Valeria Baroni as Lara *Clara Alonso as Angie Carrara *Florencia Benítez as Jade LaFontaine *Joquían Berthold as Matías Lafontaine *Mirta Wons as Olga Peña *Alfredo Allende as Lisandro Ramallo *Rodrigo Pedreira as Gregorio Casal *Pablo Sultani as Beto Benvenuto *Ezequiel Rodríguez as Pablo Galindo *Valentina Frione as Jackie Saenz *Carla Pandolfi as Esmeralda Di Pietro (absent for 4 episodes) *Alberto Fernández de Rosa as Antonio Fernández Season 3 *Diego Ramos as Germán Castillo *Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo *Jorge Blanco as León Vargas *Diego Domínguez as Diego Hernández *Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro *Nicolás Garnier as Andrés Calixto *Lodovica Comello as Francesca Caviglia *Candelaria Molfese as Camila Torres *Facundo Gambandé as Maxi Ponte *Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico *Samuel Nascimento as Broduey *Xabiani Ponce de León as Marco Tavelli (absent for 60 episodes/half of part 1, part 2, part 3 and part 4) *Damien Lauretta as Clemont Galan/Alex (secret identity) *Macarena Miguel as Gery *Clara Alonso as Angie Carrara *Florencia Benítez as Jade LaFontaine *Joquían Berthold as Matías Lafontaine *Mirta Wons as Olga Peña *Alfredo Allende as Lisandro Ramallo *Rodrigo Pedreira as Gregorio Casal *Pablo Sultani as Beto Benvenuto *Ezequiel Rodríguez as Pablo Galindo *Nacho Gadano as Nicolás Galan *Diego Álcala as Maroti *Alberto Fernández de Rosa as Antonio Fernández (absent for 60 episodes/half of part 1, part 2, part 3 and part 4) Songs This is a list of all the songs in Violetta and their English dubbed version (if there is one). Season 1 *En Mi Mundo/This Is My World/In My Own World/Nel Mio Mondo/Dans Mon Monde *Destinada A Brillar/Destined To Shine *Algo Suena En Mi/I Find It All Inside The Music *Te Creo/I Love You/Ti Credo *Juntos Somos Más/Always Dancing *Voy Por Ti/More Tears *Entre Tú y Yo/The Only One I See *Ahí Estaré/I'll Be There *Tienes Todo/Give It All *Te Esperare/See You Again *Veo Veo/Once Again *Habla Si Puedes/Breathless *Verte De Lejos/I Can See It In Your Eyes *Ven Y Canta/Come and Sing/Vieni, Canta *Tienes El Talento/Shout It Out *Are You Ready For The Ride/Are You Ready For The Ride *Junto A Ti/Next To You *Podemos/We Can *Ser Mejor/Sing For Love/We Are One Season 2 *Hoy Somos Más/Right Now *Entre Dos Mundos/Between Two Worlds *Yo Soy Así /Be Mine *Peligrosamente Bellas/Dangerously Beautiful *Euforia/Euphoria *Código Amistad/Friendship Code *Cómo Quieres/How You Want (Me To Love You) *Alcancemos Las Estrellas/Being Stars *Nuestro Camino/Our Way *On Beat *Algo Se Enciende/Something Lights Up *Luz, Cámara, Acción/Lights, Camera, Action *Si Es Por Amor/Love Is A Game *Ven Con Nostros (Salta)/When You Can Hear The Party Start Up *Soy Mi Mejor Momento/Il Mio Miglior Momento/All Of The Things I Can Do *Esto No Puede Terminar/I Can Hear My Music Ringing Out *Cuando Mi Voy/Give Me Your Love Season 3 *En Gira *Amor En El Aire/Quanto Amore Nell'Aria *Supercreativa *Encender Nuestra Luz *Ser Quien Soy *Quiero *Rescata Mi Corazon *Aprendi A Decir Adios *Descubri *Queen Of The Dance Floor (Latin Anerican version of Gira Mi Canción only) *Undrneath It All *A Mi Lado *Friends Till The End *Crecimos Juntos *Más Que Dos *Abrázame Y Verás *Es Mi Pasión *Llámame *Solo Pienso En Ti *Más Que Una Amistad *Mi Princesa *Mil Vas Atrás Category:TV Shows